


Sadish Lunarry

by HollyJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Lunarry, Tumblr drabbles, hetpairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJinx/pseuds/HollyJinx
Summary: short lunarry drabble from tumblr, harry is Sad, luna is Sweet





	Sadish Lunarry

“Why are you always the only one around when I’m miserable?”

Harry was sitting by the edge of the lake, alone. Until she strolled up and sat next to him, charming the grass into odd flowers with faces. When Harry was feeling particularly terrible he wandered off on his own, not wanting to bring down his friends. He was never really alone, though. Luna would always find him, giving him calming company. They never spoke during these times. Sometimes she would hold him, or comb her fingers through his hair. Mostly they would just sit in comfortable silence. But now, he had grown curious. Why was she the calm to his storm?

“I suppose I’m the only one who notices.”

“Only one who cares, is more like it,” Harry scoffed.

Ron and Hermione never questioned when Harry left to be on his own. While Harry left them as not to ruin their moods, he often wished they would follow after him, try to cheer him up. They never did. She was his only solace.

“They care,” Luna encouraged.

“Right,” he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

They watched Luna’s enchanted flowers for a moment. Harry still tense and visibly distressed. Luna shuffled over and lay her head on his shoulder, he moved to cradle her.

“They care,” she whispered, placing a chaste kiss to his temple.

The rest of their time was spent in silence. Gentle touches and caresses shared between them. When they parted ways Harry’s chest felt light, his mood brightened. He would never know how Luna did it, but being near her was like a balm to his wounds.


End file.
